¿Quieres saber que podría hacerte o …?
by Fflorencia
Summary: ¿Piensas en mi en tu cama' pregunta con voz sugestiva la pelirroja. 'Pienso en todo lo que podría hacerte si estuvieses aquí' se calla unos segundos 'Pero estas tan ocupada desarmando tu maleta que tendré que verte mañana'.


_La serie no me pertenece, fue creado por __**Bryan Elsley**__ y __**Jamie Brittain**__ para __**Company Pictures**__ y si, me encantaría haberla creado, trabajar con esos chicos y hasta ligarme a más de uno, pero no, solo escribo porque lo encuentro divertido ¿Si?_

_  
_'**¿Quieres saber que podría hacerte o …?'**

**FLASH BACK**

Da vueltas sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados pero no parece funcionar, cuenta ovejas y tampoco parece funcionar, decide pensar en algo aburrido pero no consigue volver a conciliar el sueño. Es que ¡Joder! Es verano, no son ni las diez de la noche y ella ya esta en la cama, no porque no haya nada para hacer, de hecho Cook la ha llamado para ir a algún tipo de fiesta donde la gente termina al día siguiente sin saber ni recordar como se llama pero no le apetece ir, tiene ganas de ver a Emily, la extraña… Pero no puede verla, porque la pelirroja acaba de llegar de su estupido viaje familiar por Francia y se supone que esta ordenando el desastre que es su "hogar".

'_**No puedo dormir, te extraño'**_ escribe a una velocidad impresionante y apreta el botón "Enviar". Pasan diez, veinte minutos y no lo soporta más, porque realmente extraña su voz, la extraña a ella. Apoya el aparato sobre su oreja y escucha el timbre de la línea sonar, una, dos… Tres y luego la voz de _ella_.

'_Cariño_' la voz de Emily suena del otro lado del teléfono

'_Te extraño'_ dice a forma de saludo la rubia y sabe que su novia esta sonriendo, porque ella también lo hace.

'_¿Si?'_ pregunta la menor _'¿Qué haces?'_

'_Pienso'_ hace un silencio _'En ti, nosotras. Mi habitación, mi cama'_ se pasa la lengua por los labios y continua _'Pensando en ti, en nosotras en mi cama'_

'_¿Piensas en mi en tu cama?'_ pregunta con voz sugestiva la pelirroja.

'_Pienso en todo lo que podría hacerte si estuvieses aquí' _se calla unos segundos _'Pero estas tan ocupada desarmando tu maleta que tendré que verte mañana' _dice con un tono de reproche en su voz._  
_

'_¿En todo lo que me harías si estuviese ahí?'_ Naomi escucha cuan sensual suena la voz de su novia por lo que no puede evitar morderse el labio con fuerza _'¿Que harías?'_

'_¿Acaso no recuerdas que cosas hacemos en mi cama?'_ pregunta fingiendo molestia y vuelve a sonreír porque sabe que ha logrado arrancarle una sonrisa a su novia.

'_No, no realmente'_ la escucha decir _'Han pasado varios días desde la ultima vez que me comentaste que hacíamos. Han pasado varios días y yo...'_

'_¿No lo recuerdas?'_ pregunta la rubia.

'_¿Estas sola?'_ le responde con una pregunta.

'_Mamá se fue con su nuevo novio'_ responde _'Así que si, estoy completamente sola'_

'_Oh'_ la rubia imagina el rostro de su novia al decirlo y sonríe tontamente _'Es decir que si yo estuviese ahí, podría hacerte lo que quisiera donde quisiera ¿No?'_

'_¿Ahora si quieres jugar, no Fitch?'_ pregunta y no puede evitar reír, porque sabe a donde quiere llegar su novia, justo donde ella trataba de llegar segundos atrás.

'_Podríamos estar en tu sillón, en la mesada de tu cocina_' escucha como la chica toma una bocanada de aire y ella también lo hace porque comienza a imaginarse todo lo que podría hacer con la pelirroja en esos lugares _'Podríamos estar en tu baño, en las escaleras'_

'_Deberías estar aquí, pero prefieres estar con Katie'_ se quejo con voz infantil _' No es justo'_

'_¿Qué tienes puesto?'_ escucho preguntar a su novia y le hecho una mirada a su vestuario mientras baja las escaleras

'_Nada, mi pijama esta en su casa'_

'_¿Nada?' _pregunto _'¿Estas segura que no llevas nada con la cara de un cerdo estampado?'_

'_No, no uso eso'_

'_Debería estar ahí'_ la voz de Emily suena algo agitada _'Estar ahí, con mis manos sobre tus muslos, mis labios sobre su cuello'_ Naomi respira pesadamente '_Debería estar ahí moviendo mis manos sobre tu espalda, desabrochando tu sujetador, atrapando con mi boca tus pezones'_

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− Te ex… − no termina de hablar porque siente los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos y como aquellas pequeñas manos que tanto extraño se apoyan contra su cadera, Emily no espera invitación alguna y empuja el cuerpo de la mayor dentro sin despegar sus labios. La espalda de la rubia se golpea contra la pared del vestíbulo pero eso no importa porque siguen besandose. Naomi abre los labios y deja que la lengua de la pelirroja dance con la suya ¡Joder! Nunca había deseado tanto sentir a alguien ni había extrañado tanto. Mientras Emily sigue besándola desesperadamente y haciéndole perder la cordura con cada beso ella mueve sus manos por sobre la espalda de la menor con el fin de encontrar el fin de la remera para así poder sacarsela. Trata por todos los medios de sacarle la remera y si, resulta ser algo brusca pero no le interesa porque necesita desnudarla ¡Ya! Necesita sentir su piel bajo sus dedos.

− Yo también te extrañe − le dice Emily al oído con esa voz que resulta tan jodidamente sensual luego de que la rubia prácticamente le rompió la remera para sacársela, la pelirroja apoya sus manos sobre la cadera de la mayor y la empuja por el corredor. Emily mete sus manos bajo la remera blanca de Naomi y se la saca desesperadamente sin reparar donde la misma cae, solo sigue en su tarea de tocar con necesidad incontrolable a su novia y arrancarle suspiros de placer

− ¡Eres jodidamente perfecta Naoms! − grita y vuelve a besarla con fiereza en los labios, le muerde el labio inferior a su novia arrancándole (nuevamente) un gemido de placer y aprovecha para besarla profundamente, sus lenguas se encuentran y batallan por el control mientras las manos de la rubia buscan el broche del brasier de su novia, la respiración de Emily comienza a fallar cuando siente los labios húmedos de Campbell sobre la piel de su cuello.

− ¡Jod-joder! − la respiración de la rubia es entrecortada. Entre tropezones y sin despegar sus labios llegan al sillón de la sala, Emily empuja a su novia contra el mismo y se siente sobre sus piernas justo antes de tirar el sujetador de la rubia al piso. Sonríe complacida con los suspiros que escucha de su novia, le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y luego suspira algunas palabras que la rubia no llega a entender porque esta demasiado ocupada volviéndose loca por el tacto desesperado de su novia, Emily besa nuevamente el cuello de la rubia y comienza a dar lengüetazos sobre aquella piel pálida, trazando así un camino hacia los pechos de aquella chica que esta bajo su cuerpo. En cuanto sus labios atrapan un pezón Naomi no puede evitar tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, situar sus manos en el trasero de la pelirroja y apretarlo con fuerza − ¡Demo-Demonio Ems − la pelirroja sonríe sin despegar sus labios del pezón, mueve su mano derecha hacia el pezón que se encuentra libre porque no quiere ser egoísta, quiere prestarle especial atención a ambos. Lame, succiona y juega un rato con su boca mientras su mano libre acaricia la cara interior de los muslos de la rubia.

− Podría pasar mi vida tocandote de _esta _manera − le dice mientras su mano sigue subiendo y bajando por sobre el muslo palido de la mayor − Tendría que haber vuelto antes − el aliento caliente de la menor choca contra la piel de la rubia − Me encanta el sabor de tu piel − le dice rozando sus labios, sabiendo que ese acto vuelve loca a la rubia − ¡Demonios! − la boca de la mayor se encuentra succionando el cuello de la menor y sabe que dejará una marca pero ¡Joder! No le importa. En cuanto sus labios vuelven a encontrarse las manos de Emily viajan hacia las pantaletas de la mayor − ¿Yo logre esto? − le pregunta al oído con voz sensual, Naomi simplemente sonríe mientras siente los labios de la menor sobre su estomago. Lo único que puede hacer la rubia es comenzar a gemir en cuanto siente como la lengua de su novia juega con sus labios inferiores.

− J-joder − Campbell siente las manos de su novia sobre su pecho y se muerde el labio con fuerza.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

'_Ems'_ la rubia suspira entrecortadamente.

'_¿Quieres saber que podría hacerte?'_ pregunta la pelirroja y en cuanto la rubia esta por responderle el timbre suena en su casa.

'_¡Joder! Hay alguien en la puerta podrías…'_

'_¿Te digo que podría hacerte o prefieres que lo haga?'_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

− ¡Demonios Emily! − la rubia apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja mientras su cuerpo vibraba − Eso − tomo una bocanada de aire y luego beso dulcemente la clavícula de su chica − Fue − trato de tomar otra bocanada de aire pero no pudo porque los labios de su novia estaban sobre los suyos _nuevamente_ − Jodidamente perfecto −

− Lo sé − le dijo y volvió a apoyar sus labios contra el cuello de la rubia, paso su lengua por la piel y luego succiono. Sabía que _eso_ encendía la llama de Naomi Campbell − Ahora recuperemos el maldito tiempo perdido ¿Si? −

− Si, solo − suspiro − Vayamos a la cocina − le dijo en un susurro mientras sus labios rozaban la oreja de la menor. Emily simplemente sonrió y volvió a besarla con necesidad mientras se paraba.

_

* * *

Este tiempo que estuve de vacaciones escribí algunas cosas sobre esta pareja, así que, aquí estoy **nuevamente**. Probablemente esta 'historia' no tenga sentido para ustedes, pero juro que en mi cabeza si lo tenía. En fin ¡Gracias por leer! (Si lo hicieron, sino, gracias por no leer)_


End file.
